


Приятно познакомиться

by CrazyJill



Series: Антиподы [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Осси – сленговое название австралийцев<br/>Фостерс – австралийский бренд пива<br/>The Sun – британская газета</p>
    </blockquote>





	Приятно познакомиться

**Author's Note:**

> Осси – сленговое название австралийцев  
> Фостерс – австралийский бренд пива  
> The Sun – британская газета

Какого хрена творит этот осси?  
Ну то есть, что у него мозги набекрень, я понял еще неделю назад, когда он, размахивая радужным флагом, распевал псалмы у входа в «Чэмберс». Мик тогда попытался его угомонить, но чертов осси повис у него на шее и начал приставать с поцелуями. В итоге Мику пришлось ему битый час втолковывать, что вышибала в гей-баре может быть натуралом.   
Но нужно быть самоубийцей, чтобы распевать «We are the champions» с гребанным австралийским акцентом в ирландском пабе, где пара десятков крепких мужиков запивает проигрыш. Да еще и во весь голос требовать у бармена «Фостерс».   
Прибавить к этому копну добела выгоревших волнистых волос и темно-золотую кожу в стране, где «Sun» - это газета, а загар – это то, что продают в бутылках…  
\- А мы вообще спортсмены! – радостно заявил осси своему соседу у барной стойки. – Вот на олимпиаде у нас медали и по плаванию, и по бегу…  
На этих словах сосед его поднялся, и гул в пабе стих.  
\- А у нас одна. Но по боксу…  
Его же размажут по полу прямо здесь.   
Не знаю, что меня заставило – я видел этого осси три раза в жизни, но я поднялся с лавки и пересек залу «Рейвена».  
\- Пошли-ка на улицу. – Я сцапал его за капюшон худи и потащил наружу, краем глаза отмечая, что за нами потянулся народ. Судя по их лицам, они не собирались быть просто зрителями. – Беги, - я вытолкнул его на Либерти стрит.  
Этот идиот замер, рассматривая меня, и вдруг широко улыбнулся. Вот же ж… Я схватил его за локоть и рванул вперед. Народ из «Рейвена» ломанулся за нами. 

\- Где мы? Я запутался.  
Еще бы. Полчаса гонок по всем переулкам Корка.   
\- Парк… на Грэттан стрит, - выдавил я, пытаясь отдышаться. Чертов осси явно был в лучшем состоянии. Меня оправдывало только то, что я дважды перекидывал его через ограды и весил фунтов на двадцать больше.  
\- Вот как? – Он поднялся. – Скамеечки какие низкие…  
\- Это надгробная плита. Тут раньше кладбище было.   
\- Клё-о-ово, - протянул он, вертя головой по сторонам. – Почитаем. – Он шагнул в сторону выхода, где на плиты, расставленные вдоль ограды, попадал свет фонарей.  
\- Стой, идиот, с улицы видно будет. – Я толкнул его на землю. – У тебя с мозгами как?! Ты хоть понимаешь, что целым не выбрался бы без меня.  
\- О? – Похоже, эта мысль не приходила ему в голову. – Так это же здорово!  
Он встал на колени и, пока я оторопело смотрел на него сверху вниз, схватил меня за пояс джинсов и расстегнул верхний болт.   
\- Ты чего творишь? – Схватив его за волосы я попытался оттащить его голову от своей ширинки.  
\- Хочу спасибо тебе сказать.  
\- Не надо.  
\- Боюсь, у тебя нет выбора. – Он выразительно скосил глаза вниз.  
В свете фонарей блеснуло лезвие ножа. Кончик находился ровно у моей мошонки.   
Я выпустил его волосы и попытался отодвинуться, но он цепко держал меня за пояс.   
\- Я же сказал, выбора у тебя нет. – Он расстегнул один за другим оставшиеся болты и стянул джинсы вместе с боксерами вниз. – Гм, - он кинул на меня взгляд снизу вверх. – Я думал, будет побольше. Остальные размеры внушают.  
\- Ты охренел? Минус три на улице! – ко мне на мгновение вернулся дар речи.  
\- А, вот в чем дело. Сейчас согреем.   
Он лизнул мою головку, а потом взял весь член в рот. Я почувствовал, что у меня начинает вставать.  
\- Да, - он с чмоком выпустил мой член изо рта. – Будешь кончать, смотри, чтобы ноги не подогнулись, - он пощекотал мою кожу под яичками ножом, - или я не отвечаю за последствия.   
Он облизнулся, и его губы опять принялись за дело.   
Я сдался. Мне никогда не делали минет с ножом у мошонки, более того, мне никогда не делали минет на улице. Я смотрел на то, как в свете блестит лезвие, глаза осси и его влажные губы, и мне было жарко, несмотря на холодную январскую ночь.   
Он вдруг снова оторвался от моего члена. Сука. Я почти застонал.  
\- И еще… Тебя как зовут хоть?  
\- Джим, - прошипел я, - Джим Морриси.  
\- Стив Коннахи.   
Вот так мы и познакомились.


End file.
